La tentation de Clarice
by a.a.k88
Summary: Cordélia et Angélus ont une petite conversation. PDV de Cordy!


**Fanfic traduite, elle n'est pas à moi.**

**Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)  
**Titre: **La tentation de Clarice  
**Auteur: **AngelBaby  
**Estimation: **PG-13  
**Catégorie: **Cordélia/Angélus  
**Sommaire: **Cordélia et Angélus ont une petite conversation. PDV de Cordy!  
**Spoilers: **Saison 3-4  
**Dénégation: **Les personnages de l'univers d'Angel ont été créés par Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. Aucune infraction n'est prévue, aucun profit n'est fait.

* * *

Angélus. 

Il n'y a simplement pas assez de mot dans la langue anglaise qui puissent le décrire.

Il y en a quelques uns qui s'en rapprochent assez bien.

Maléfique, sadique, psychotique, cinglé.

Quelque chose dans ce genre là. Mais il n'y a pas un mot qui puisse le décrire complètement.

Et les mots ne peuvent pas exprimer mes sentiments envers lui.

Je veux dire, biensûr il y a haine et tromperie... et peur, pas que j'admettrais jamais ça tout haut. Mais quand ça concerne Angélus, je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

En général... je suis juste si déroutée.

Il est Angel... mais il ne l'est pas... Enfin, évidemment il ne l'est pas. Angel est... C'est Angel. Il est, il est un champion. Il est un héros. Il est bon et je... Il est mon ami.

Cette chose en bas n'est définitivement aucune de ces choses. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est cette chose en bas.

Je vous ai dit que c'était déroutant.

Ce qui est encore plus déroutant est probablement ce que je fais à l'instant même.

Wesley m'a avertie de ne pas descendre ici toute seule. M'a dit de rester éloignée. Que ça serait dangereux. Qu'aller en tête à tête avec Angélus n'était pas exactement la chose la plus intelligente du monde.

Comme si je ne le savais pas déjà...

Mais allez, quand ais-je jamais écouté Wesley?

Ok, donc je vais réellement faire ça. Je vais aller lui parler. Hey, qui sait, je vais peut-être réussir à le faire parler. Le faire partager avec la classe et cracher ses infos sur la bête. Faire qu'il s'ouvre.

Oh, qui suis-je en train de berner? C'est un géni maléfique. Et moi... hé bien, je ne le suis pas!

Je devrais simplement me retourner et remonter ces escaliers et simplement oublier tout...

"Tiens, tiens, tiens! Tu ne pouvais pas rester éloignée, n'est-ce pas Princesse? Tu m'as manquée Cordy, je t'ai manqué?"

Oh merde...

Et le voilà. Pencher contre les barreaux, s'accrochant à eux avec les deux mains. Il a l'air si suffisant. Bien trop confiant à mon goût. C'est la suffisance comme ça qui vous mène aux problèmes. Je sais ça de première main.

"Oh ouais, tes couettes m'ont manquées!" Ok Cor, tu peux le faire. Allez, arrête d'être une telle andouille. Il est enfermé dans une cage, qu'est-ce qu'il va faire?

"Je crois que je détecte une pointe de sarcasme!" Seigneur, je souhaiterais pouvoir virer ce sourire de son visage. A quoi sourit-il, de toute façon?

"Juste une pointe? Je dois perdre de mon toucher!" C'est ça Cor, continue simplement de ne pas broncher ou un truc du genre. Ne le laisse pas t'atteindre!

"Je pense que je sens une pointe d'autre chose," Seigneur, il me regarde comme si j'étais son plat de résistance ou quelque chose comme ça. Désolé de décevoir mon pote, mais ça ne va pas arriver.

"A oui? Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"De la peur," Il n'arrête pas de lécher ses lèvres et de faire courir ses mains de haut en bas sur les barreaux. L'image est trop perturbante.

"Ouais, tu le souhaiterais," Son rire me donne la chaire de poule. Je n'arrête pas de voir une image d'un méchant d'un film disney. Un avec une longue moustache qui se courbe aux deux extrémités. Un qui était sombre, mystérieux et qui avait un rire tonitruant qui donnerait des frissons à n'importe qui.

"Je souhaiterais beaucoup de choses là tout de suite..."

"Comme?" Je vais regretter ça.

"Hé bien si je te le dis, alors ça ne se réalisera pas," Je déteste quand il fait cette moue. Cette moue qu'Angel me fait quand il veut que je lui pardonne. Ce satané regard de chien battu qui pouvait lui obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait. Le regard qui me fait faire n'importe quoi pour lui. Je DÉTESTE ce regard!

"Ménage-moi," Pourquoi est-ce que je pousse encore? Ais-je vraiment envie de savoir?

"Si tu veux vraiment savoir, pourquoi ne viens-tu pas par ici pour que je puisse te le murmurer à l'oreille?" Le salaud a le culot de me parler comme si j'étais en deuxième primaire.

"Parce que je suis si crédule, n'est-ce pas? Quoi, j'ai l'air blonde d'après toi?" Revoilà ce rire.

"Je ne crois pas que tu veuilles venir sur le sujet de tes cheveux," Qu'est-ce que je suis censée comprendre?

"Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir..." Je vois ses yeux vaciller vers le sol pendant une seconde. Je baisse les yeux et réalise que les bouts de mes orteils sont presque au-dessus de la ligne rouge. Je recule et me souviens des caméras. Je suis venue ici pour une raison. J'ai besoin de m'en rappeler. Je les éteins rapidement et me retourne

Voilà ce sourire supérieur. Comme s'il savait quelque chose que moi pas... Oh ouais.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Cordy? Autant que j'aimerais croire que c'est pour le plaisir de ma compagnie, je suppose que ça ne l'est pas," Il penche la tête sur le côté et me fait un petit sourire. Tu ne bernes personne, Angélus.

"Ouais, hé bien, tu supposes bien!"

"Je crois que tu veux des réponses. Sur la bête. J'ai raison?"

"Pour une fois," Je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine et me tiens devant lui, derrière la ligne rouge.

"Seigneur, j'aime cette bouche que tu as. Jolie, ronde, douce, des lèvres charnues. Et cette langue..."

"Tu aimes juste t'entendre parler, pas vrai?" Il commence vraiment à m'ennuyer.

"Où sont tes manières? Je te faisais un compliment,"

"Elles ont dû s'envoler par la fenêtre avec ton âme,"

"Hum, tu sais contrairement aux croyances populaires, je suis réellement un très bon auditeur!"

"Comment ça?" Je soupire et roule les yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que je prends même la peine?

"J'adooore simplement écouter un bon cri de temps en temps. Tu as l'air d'avoir une bonne paire de poumons sur toi," Les yeux en haut, monsieur!

"Wow! C'était pathétique!" Je crois que j'abuse du faux enthousiasme. Au moins ça a viré ce sourire de son visage.

"Non! Tu sais ce qui est pathétique? Que vous perdiez tous votre temps à penser que je vais réellement vous tendre vos réponses sur un plateau d'argent juste parce que vous m'avez enfermé dans une cage. Reviens sur terre, Princesse. Je ne vais rien te dire, et tu peux aussi dire ça à tes petits copains. Désolé!" Avec ça il se retourne et se dirige de l'autre côté de la cage et s'assied.

"Pourquoi?" C'est sortit en un murmure. Je ne faisais vraiment que le penser. N'ai pas vraiment penser à le lui demander. Mais je dois l'avouer. Je suis trop curieuse pour mon bien. C'est une bonne chose que je ne sois pas un chat.

"Pourquoi quoi?" Il semble irrité. Il est irrité?

"Pourquoi ne nous aide-tu pas simplement?" Je dis en éclaircissant ma gorge.

"Donne-moi une bonne raison à pourquoi je le devrais, Princesse," On dirait qu'il veut lancer un défi. Et je viens de réaliser que je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

Allez, Cor. Réfléchi, réfléchi, réfléchi!

"Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais!" Il secoue la tête et rit tout bas.

"Parce que tu t'aiderais toi-même aussi!" Je lâche.

"Excuse-moi?"

"Hé bien, je suis pratiquement sure que tu n'as pas hâte de mourir d'une douloureuse mort enflammée à la main de la bête. Regarde la vérité en face. Tu n'es pas exactement sa personne favorite pour le moment. Tu nous dis comment la détruire, et tu peux éviter tout ça," Donc je fais un sourire, lève mon menton et espère que mon boniment est rempli de preuves.

"Hum, tu as un point... Mais je ne sais pas," Il gratte son menton. A l'air tout sérieux, comme s'il l'envisage vraiment. Je pense qu'il a plus l'air de se moquer de moi qu'autre chose.

"ÉCOUTE! Tu es dans le même bateau que nous. Alors tu vas nous aider! Alors quoi? Juste... fais-le pour toi-même ou quelque chose comme ça!" Je ne l'aime VRAIMENT pas.

"Disons que je vous donne ce que vous voulez. Et vous vainquez la bête. Tout va à nouveau bien dans le monde, si ça allait déjà bien au départ. Mais disons que tout s'arrange à merveille et tout devient soleil et roses. Qu'est-ce que j'en tire, à part un ticket vers Champion-Ville sur le train Ame? Hein? Vous allez quand même me rendre mon âme de toute façon. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt," Il se rassied avec ses jambes tendues devant lui et il replie ses mains sur ses jambes.

Il ressemble tellement à Angel...

Mais ce n'est pas lui et j'ai besoin de m'en souvenir.

C'est juste le visage. Ce n'est pas les pensées et les sentiments...

Attendez... Et mettez en place l'ampoule!

"Et si je pouvais t'offrir quelque chose? Quelque chose en retour pour l'information?" Je peux dire qu'il est un peu curieux. Peut-être même plus qu'un peu.

"Comme?" Il est accroché.

"Quelque chose que je sais que tu veux," Je fais un pas en avant mais je suis toujours loin de quelques centimètres de la ligne rouge. Ses yeux vont toujours vers le bas puis vers le haut jusqu'à mes yeux. Il sait que je sais ce que je fais.

"Je doute fortement que tu aies quoi que ce soit que je voudrais, mis à part la clé de cette cage," Il penche la tête en arrière et me fixe avec ces yeux froids et noirs. Pas des doux et bruns mais profonds et sombres. Un frisson me parcoure, mais je dois être résistante.

"Je peux penser à quelques autres choses," Garder ma voix régulière devient rapidement un problème. Ca et mon battement de cœur. Je dois être folle.

"Comme?" Il est accroché. Il doit l'être.

"Moi," Je suis tellement désolée Wes. Seigneur, il va me tuer.

"Hahahaha!" Pourquoi est-ce qu'il rit? "Hahahahaha! Mon DIEU! Je n'ai pas rit comme ça depuis un moment. Tu sais, tu as beaucoup de cran à venir ici et me dire ça. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'aurais envie de toi?" Quoi?

"Quoi?" Ok, je suis si confuse.

"Désolé Cor, c'est juste que je ne suis pas vraiment pour les seconds lieux négligées," Il hausse les épaules vers moi et offre un demi sourire.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup dans le ventre. L'air quitte rapidement mes poumons et il ne me reste que de la confusion et un peu de mal.

"Excuse-moi?"

"Quoi? C'est si dur à croire que je puisse réellement te repousser?"

"Non... J'ai juste... Est-ce que tu viens de m'appeler 'Seconds lieux négligées'?" Ce fils de chien.

"Tu pensais que j'avais déjà oublié? Ou peut-être que c'est toi qui a oublié?" Il se lève et se tient à nouveau devant moi de l'autre côté des barreaux. Tout ce que je peux offrir est un regard perplexe.

"Tu as sauté mon fils, tu te rappelles? Et si je ne me trompe, juste trois heures après avoir dit à ma contrepartie âmée que tu étais raide dingue de lui. Mais que tu ne pouvais pas être avec lui à cause de toutes les choses que j'ai faites. Ca semble être une excuse de merde pour moi!" Ses sourcils se lèvent et sa tête se penche sur le côté. Ses yeux. Seigneur, ses yeux. Tout ce que je vois est de la haine et du désespoir. J'avais l'habitude d'être capable de me perdre dans ces yeux. Je me perds toujours dedans, même maintenant je suppose. Mais avant ça n'était pas effrayant. Avant ça n'était pas comme si j'étais jetée dans un labyrinthe sans fin, où tout était noir et je devais me guider avec mes mains pour sortir. Avant, je n'avais jamais envie de détourner mon regard. Maintenant mes yeux ne veulent jamais quitter le sol.

"Silencieuse soudainement? Ais-je rendu la Reine du Bagou sans voix? Pas de répliques pleines d'esprit? Pas de remarques rapides?"

"Arrête..." Il a vraiment besoin de la fermer.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était?" Il met sa main à l'oreille et se penche en avant. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour un pieu là maintenant.

"Arrête," je dis les dents serrées. Il me donne vraiment un méchant mal de tête.

"Arrête quoi?" Cette voix taquine. Je ne vais pas dormir ce soir.

"Arrête de parler!" Je lui hurle pratiquement dessus.

"Hé bien n'est-ce pas pour ça que tu es venue ici, Princesse?" Il me hurle dessus. Pourquoi est-ce qu'IL hurle sur MOI? "Hein? Allez, Cor! N'est-ce pas pour ça que tu es venue ici? Pour m'interroger? Pour me faire dire autant que tu pourras?"

"O-o-o-u-i, OUI!" J'ai besoin de sortir d'ici.

"Hé bien, et si je ne voulais pas répondre à tes questions? Et si j'avais quelques questions à moi?" Ok... Quoi? Vous me voyez confuse. J'ai besoin d'air, ou de quelque chose. Je me sens, presque, je ne sais pas... étourdie.

"Attends... Quoi?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti? Comment c'était?" Il agrippe les barreaux si étroitement que ça me fait reculer d'un pas. Il se tient si immobile. Comme un animal sur le point de bondir sur sa proie. Attendant juste le bon moment. Mais je ne peux pas lui donner ça. Je ne lui donnerai pas ça.

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles?" Je crois que je viens de lui donner le bon moment.

"Connor. Il était doué? Est-ce qu'il t'a fait jouir? Allez, Cordy. Tu peux me le dire," Il lâche les barreaux et laisse simplement ses bras pendre. Il a l'air si désinvolte.

"Arrête!"

"Je suis son père. Je pense que j'ai le droit de savoir ces choses. Alors dis-moi, est-ce qu'il t'a rendue gentille et excit-"

"LA FERME HANNIBAL LECTEUR!" J'ai l'impression d'être une bouteille de soda que quelqu'un vient de secouer. Je suis juste venue ici pour un petit bout d'information. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'entendre ça.

"Ne te tiens pas trop près des barreaux, Clarice," Ok, il vient juste de faire le truc de la langue. Ce truc flippant Hannibal Lecteur-ien de la langue. Je ne peux pas supporter ça.

"JE VEUX JUSTE... je veux juste savoir-"

"Comment tuer la bête. Ouais, ouais, ouais. Change de disque. Je commence à m'ennuyer," Il me fait un faux bâillement et s'appuie contre les barreaux.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire. S'il ne parle pas, alors on n'a rien. Et si on n'a rien, alors on est plutôt fichu. Il n'y a personne qu'on puisse appeler. Il n'y a nulle part où l'on puisse aller. Biensûr, je pourrais probablement monter dans un avion, voler en deuxième classe, et déménager à Bora Bora... Mais le fait est que simplement parce que vous les fuyez, ça ne signifie pas que vos problèmes ne sont plus là. A vous attendre. Et vous devrez éventuellement les affronter à nouveau. J'en ai la preuve qui se tient juste devant moi. Donc, je fais la seule chose que je peux faire... je pleure.

"Je ne peux pas supporter ça. Tout le monde autour de moi va mourir. JE VAIS MOURIR. Je savais plus ou moins que c'était inévitable, mais je n'ai jamais voulu mourir comme ça. Je suis pratiquement sure que personne ne projette leur façon de mourir, mais si je le pouvais ça ne serait définitivement pas aux mains d'un démon... Te vexe pas!"

"Humm... Biensûr que non?" Il me regarde comme si j'étais folle. Je le suis peut-être.

"Seigneur, je ne peux pas marcher dans la rue sans me trébucher sur un cadavre. Tout L.A est parti en enfer. Et on a besoin de trouver un moyen pour arrêter ça. On en a besoin! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, bordel? Je veux juste que tout soit fini. Je veux revoir le soleil. C'est si bizarre comme on prend les petites choses pour acquis et une fois qu'elles sont parties elles nous manquent comme jamais. Je parie que tu ressens la même chose."

"Je prend le pari!"

"Tu vas te tenir là et me dire que le soleil ne te manque pas, ou la nourriture solide?"

"Hey, tu ne me connais pas. Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je veux n'importe laquelle de ces choses? Je n'ai pas besoin d'elles," Il ment et il sait que je sais.

"Toi et Angel êtes beaucoup plus semblables que je ne le pensais. Il avait l'habitude de me raconter sur quand il grandissait en Ireland. Il faisait sonner ça si magnifique-"

"Ouais, hé bien lire beaucoup de poèmes cause ça," Il se retourne et glisse le long du mur pour atterrir en un tas. C'est si mauvais menteur.

"Je pense que je te connais bien plus que tu aimerais le penser," Je commence à me sentir un peu confiante. Je crois qu'il vient de me donner mon moment.

"Comment ça?"

"Angel me connaît. Tu me connais. Et je vous connais tous les deux. Je peux regarder dans tes yeux et savoir si tu mens. Devine quoi?"

"Ecoute, tu peux aussi bien partir parce que tu n'auras aucune information de moi!" Il est frustré. Je connais le sentiment.

"Je suis venue ici pour une raison et je ne partirais pas tant que je n'aurais pas ce pourquoi je suis venue!"

"Ooh, regarde-toi. Toute dominante. J'aime ça" Je souhaiterais qu'il arrête de lécher ses lèvres comme ça. C'est vraiment distrayant.

"Je ne pars pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que je dois savoir!"

"Qu'est-ce que tu es? Lente, simplette ou stupide?"

"Aucun!" Je rétrécis mes yeux vers lui. Qui croit-il être?

"Hé bien tu dois être un des trois parce que tu ne comprends manifestement pas que je ne te dirai rien. Je ne tire rien du marché. Ca ne me séduit simplement pas!"

"Je t'ai déjà offert quelque chose et tu n'as pas accepté. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Je peux sentir les larmes recommencer à brûler mes yeux.

"Aww, tu vas encore pleurer Princesse? Tu sais, rien ne te retient ici. Pourquoi ne remonte tu pas les escaliers si ma compagnie te bouleverse tant? Ca te fera un grand bien, et je dois dire que ça serait définitivement une faveur pour moi!"

"Non!"

"Non?" Il penche la tête sur le côté et soulève un sourcil.

"Non! Je suis venue ici pour une raison!" Je suis déterminée et quand Cordélia Chase est déterminée elle obtient ce qu'elle veut.

"Tu n'auras rien de moi, Princesse. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu piges?"

"Dis-moi ce que tu veux!"

"Qu'est-ce que je veux? Je veux sortir de cette cage! Je veux du sang frais. Et je ne parle pas de la variété animale. Je veux t'incliner sur mes genoux et faire mon affaire avec toi. Je veux briser la nuque de Wesley. Je veux vider Fred de son sang et obliger Gunn à regarder. Je veux tuer Connor pour avoir même PENSER à te toucher. Je veux beaucoup de choses, fais ton choix!" Wow.

"Je peux probablement arranger le truc de la cage et des genoux," Je sais ce que je fais... n'est-ce pas?"

"Quoi?" Ouais, je suis un peu troublée aussi.

"Je peux m'arranger pour te sortir de cette cage. Et une fois que tu seras dehors, tu pourras m'avoir." Il y a un nœud dans ma gorge qui ne veut pas s'en aller.

"Et tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est donner l'info?" Il est intéressé.

"L'information d'abord. Une fois que tout sera bel et bien fini, je te laisse sortir et tu peux m'avoir," Je dois me concentrer. Qu'est-ce que je fais exactement? Je sais de quoi il est capable. Et si les autres savaient ce que je faisais...

"Je veux sortir MAINTENANT!"

"Après!"

"Avant!"

"APRÈS!"

"AVant!"

"Tu m'as d'abord et sors de la cage APRÈS! Ca te va?"

"AVA... Est-ce que tu viens de dire que je t'ai avant?" Je peux voir cette lueur dans ses yeux. Il a plusieurs choses à l'esprit. Ouais, hé bien, moi aussi.

"Oui..." Je ne peux pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il ressemble à Angel, il sonne comme Angel. Je ne peux pas le regarder dans les yeux.

"D'accord."

"Quoi?" Est-ce qu'il vient d'accepter?

"J'ai dit d'accord. J'ai changé d'avis pour toi, Princesse," Je souhaiterais qu'il arrête de m'appeler comme ça. "Tu seras peut-être divertissante après tout!" Il me fait un clin d'œil et avant que je ne comprenne ce qui se passe, il me tire en avant et me fait claquer contre la cage. J'avais passé la ligne rouge. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu ne pas le voir.

"Est-ce que tu vas nous donner l'information?" Je demande, essayant de garder ma respiration sous contrôle.

"Je ne reviens jamais sur un marché. Va chercher l'observateur et on pourra en finir. Il y a plusieurs choses que j'ai hâte de te faire," Il me tire vers lui et me fait des petits bisous le long du cou. J'essaie de me dégager. Du moins, je crois que j'ai essayé. Tout ce que je sais maintenant c'est qu'il est en train de m'embrasser et que ça doit s'arrêter.

Et puis ça s'arrête.

Il me repousse et je trébuche presque sur le sol mais je récupère mon l'équilibre. Je suis derrière la ligne rouge.

"Va chercher Wes. Je suis d'humeur à raconter une histoire," Il lèche à nouveau ses lèvres et s'appuie contre les barreaux avec ses bras tendus. Comme un lion en cage, il a encore ce regard dans les yeux.

J'acquiesce et monte les escaliers d'un air hébété.

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?

J'aurais dû écouter Wesley...

Mais allez, quand ais-je jamais écouté Wesley?

Fin.


End file.
